


过去的和即将到来的圣诞节

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Septenary [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 2018-19 PL 17 Brighton & Hove Albion 1–2 Chelsea- As-tu déjà passé des Fêtes avec des Diables Rouges ou des équipiers de Chelsea?- ...Une autre fois, je suis allé pour l’apéro chez César Azpilicueta aussi de Chelsea.”- 你有没有和国家队队友或切尔西队友一起过圣诞节？- ……另一次，我同在切尔西的塞萨尔•阿兹皮利奎塔喝了一杯。





	过去的和即将到来的圣诞节

“塞萨尔，你是一名非常出色的边后卫，但是，my friend，我还是要指出你小小的不足——

 

这句话来的莫名其妙。

阿兹皮利奎塔确信，没有人提到球技、战术、比赛、甚至足球。

他们在阿兹皮利奎塔家简单的庆祝平安夜，分享了半只火鸡，由法餐大厨阿扎尔亲自掌勺，其间他展示了很多足以惹恼俱乐部的刀工。红酒是索尔根从德国寄来的，根据圣诞集市上听来的建议用切片不去皮的甜橙煮十五分钟。阿扎尔对这里足够熟悉，可以找到摆放沙发靠垫最惬意的角度。他们聊了比利时的巧克力，西班牙有太阳的冬天，四个男孩的童年趣事，潘普洛纳的奔牛节，以及队友们的八卦。

而自己的上一个问题是“艾登，你的圣诞愿望是什么？”

 

——你的前插还不够。”

 

阿扎尔朝他眨眨眼，这种自得其乐的表情在判断玩笑、事实还是隐喻的问题上无法提供任何帮助。

他们分别靠在沙发的两端，或者说阿兹皮利奎塔坐在沙发的一端，阿扎尔被五个靠垫包围在另一端。酒杯已经空了，桌子上的玻璃罐也是，但空气中还有烤鸡，水果，酒精和圣诞节的味道。

 

“你呢。塞萨尔，你想要什么圣诞礼物？”

他用左脚轻轻地踢了一下阿兹皮利奎的右腿小腿肚。

还没来得及撤回去，被人抓住了脚踝。

 

后来就是禁区内的混战。

毁掉了一张沙发，三个玻璃杯，两个骨瓷碟子，客厅的羊毛地毯和卧室的羽绒被，应该直接红牌下场。

但无论如何，球还是进了。

 

 

阿扎尔把受伤的腿搭在旁边的座位上靠着窗户假寐。他今天表现不错，一传一射，用单刀破了小小的进球荒。扭到的脚踝没什么大碍，但是队医坚持的冰袋还捆在那里，车上的空调开得很足，隔着裤脚也能感觉到座椅湿漉漉的难受。半梦半醒之间，他听见吉鲁和坎特讲到了比赛延期和游行示威，估计是在讨论法甲的近况。本土球员的英语说得飞快，他基本没跟上。至于西班牙语的对话，他能听出来“Feliz navidad”这个词，毕竟每年阿兹皮利奎塔都会和他说一遍。

说到阿兹皮利奎塔，有人从车厢前端快步走了过来。他感觉到自己的腿被抬起，放下，又被抬起，然后搭在更高一点的地方。冰袋被摘下去换了个新的

“座位是湿的。”

“你不要乱动。”对方没理他，只是把他的小腿按在自己的大腿上。

“我什么事都没有。”

 

阿兹皮利奎塔松开了一只手，从丢在脚边的背包里摸索了一会，递给他一个深蓝色的请柬夹，前面印着CHELSEA FC，后面是队徽。阿扎尔认识这个，俱乐部用来寄球票，打开之后票夹在左边，联系方式和交通指南写在右边。

“我已经连大名单都进不了要买票看球？”

阿兹皮利奎塔再一次按住了他企图趁机逃脱的腿。

 

里面不是球票，是装饰着小雪花，圣诞树和红鼻子驯鹿的请柬，地址那一栏不是伦敦富汉姆路斯坦福桥是他隔壁的门牌号，交通方式建议步行或者翻过花园的矮墙。

“邀请函？”

“邀请函。”

“圣诞party？”

“如果两个人聚会也算party的话，那就是吧。”

极少有的，阿扎尔露出一个不可置信的表情。

阿兹皮利奎塔什么都不解释，只看着他微笑。

“你看了那个采访？”

“有人等着被邀请过圣诞节。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> https://fr.fokus-online.be/2018/12/14/eden-hazard-le-noel-ideal-toute-la-famille-autour-du-sapin-et-dune-bonne-raclette/


End file.
